


One Hope, Then Another

by ReyRidingHood (JediKnightley)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Cinderella Elements, Complete, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Reylo Week, Reylo Week 2018, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediKnightley/pseuds/ReyRidingHood
Summary: Crown Princess Aurelia of Chandrila is told by her advisor, Lord Plutt, that she must marry and a ball is planned to find her a husband. On a frustrated ride to the outskirts of her kingdom, she finds a young stable boy living with his abusive master. She will procure him freedom in exchange for helping her trick the court into thinking she’s found “the one”, only to have him disappear and leave her to her own free will as a ruler. Will they find hope, and possibly more, in each other’s company?Originally Written for Reylo Week 2018 back in January.





	1. The Grab of a Thigh

She could have handled the situation better.

Crown Princess Aurelia of Chandrila was on the run once again, having lost the trail of her guards as she sped away in her inconspicuous black riding habit on the back of her brown mare. She hated being watched like a hawk. Lord Unkar Plutt, her advisor and guardian, was adamant on controlling every aspect of her life, from where she went for a leisurely ride to how and when she could get married. The latter was what was troubling her most.

Lord Plutt was requiring her to select a husband from an eligible list of lords before her twentieth birthday, so she could ascend the throne with more “stability,” as he put it, not trusting that a woman could rule alone.

It wasn’t her fault that her parents had been taken by a devastating illness. 

Regardless of how she got to this position, she was here now, and she’d either need to find a way to get out of it or embrace it. On one hand, she dreaded finding a husband. On the other, it would be utterly satisfying to dispose of Unkar Plutt as her court-elected advisor the second she was wed and absorbed her full powers as Queen.

Rey was shaken from her thoughts as she could hear the steady hoofbeats behind her.  _ Kriff.  _ She thought, in a most unladylike manner.  _ They caught up with me. _

She urged Bantha to break into a gallop as she sped through the forest. Rey could hear them gaining on her. She needed a place to hide and fast.

A stone wall came into her view and she turned sharply. It led to a stone manor - beautiful but crumbling in its appearance. It fascinated her. She thought she knew every corner of her kingdom - how had she overlooked this?

She ducked into the stables quickly, slowing Bantha down and dismounting. She led her frightened companion into one of the dimly lit stalls and backed up to stay out of view, feeling her way along the wall until her hand felt something solid and fabric covered - almost like muscle?

She jumped at the context, not knowing what the foreign object was until a deep voice rang out.

“Excuse me, madam, but do you greet every young man you know by  _ grabbing their thigh?”  _ A stable boy, dressed in black, with luscious dark hair and terribly filthy hands now stared at her.

“I deeply apologize, sir.” She rushed through her own words in a harsh whisper. A blanket was left on the stalls door, and she through it over Bantha to disguise her coat. “Please keep your voice down, they're after me.”

“Why? Who could possibly be after a fine lady such as you? Is it a cad accosting you?”

“No, just - here they come,  _ shh. _ ”

She could hear Poe’s voice ring out clearly through the stables as they looked.    

“Her horse isn't in here...she must have gone through. We'll find her, men, don't worry!”

She breathed a sigh of relief as they left. The man next to her furrowed his brow. “Why do you have Royal Guards after you? Are you some sort of criminal?”

Rey laughed in reply. “I wish.”

“You  _ wish  _ you were a criminal?”

“No, of course not, I -” She stopped. “You...you really don't know who I am, do you?”

“No. Are you with a travelling troupe? The successful actresses dress well. I thought you were a noblewoman at first.”

“I am a noblewoman!” She snapped. “My friends call me Rey...Lady Rey.”

“Kylo Ren.” He said with a bow. “I keep the master's house.”

“And your master is-”

“Boy!” A loud, imposing, unpleasant voice boomed. “Get in here!”

“That's him.” He stated. “Stay here, please.”

“No, he shouldn't be speaking to you like that -”

“Stay. Here. My lady.” Kylo said through gritted teeth, and bid her adieu.

Though Crown Princess Aurelia was not one to be told what to do, and so she followed at a safe distance.

* * *

She saw the stableboy walk in through the kitchen and yielded at that room when she could hear voices through the door to the parlor. Muffled, yes, but voices nonetheless. Arguing. Shouting. A thud and a clatter. 

He stumbled back through the door, the black eye apparent on his face. She rushed over to him but he shunned her, dropping to his knees.

“Your Highness, I apologize for my cold behavior, I was unaware-”

“Rise and please call me Rey.” She commanded, tilting his chin up to look at her.

He rose to his full height and stared down at her. “You need to leave. Lord Snoke-”

“Lord Snoke owns this manor?” Her eyes went wide with shock. It was rumored that Lord Snoke actually poisoned her parents, but nothing could be proven, and he went into self-imposed exile before he could be brought to justice. Apparently, this is where he hid.

“You work for such a man and he  _ treats _ you this way?”

He scoffed. “Forgive me my lady I didn't realize you weren't familiar with  _ indentured servitude.” _

“Do  _ not  _ take that tone with me,  _ sir.”   _ Rey snapped back. “My parents outlawed indentured servitude years ago.”

“Hardly the only illegality Snoke has committed.”

“Why don't you leave? With me? You don't have to do this alone. I know what it's like to be under the thumb of someone you hate.”

“Then you must also know how hard it is to find a way to freedom.”

“It is difficult but not impossible.” She stated. “Come with me. I'll help you.”

He shook his head. “It's not safe. Please.” She couldn't ignore the pleading look in his eyes.

“Alright. Since it's you want.” She nodded. “But I will come back.”

He knelt in response.

“Thank you for your help, Kylo.”

He gave her a silent, stoic nod as she left. She would find a way to get him out of this, just as she would find a way out of the indentured servitude of her own.


	2. The Hold of a Wrist

She still remembers the first time that she touched a boy’s hand. It was a joyous night - she was just shy of five, and the Alderaan Palace was aglow with festivities on the cold winter’s night. She couldn’t remember why or how, but all she knew was there were skirts swirling around her on the dance floor - pinks, purples, golds, silvers, confections of each and every color on the ladies and handsome suits for the men. The boy was the only other child there, and though he was probably too old to be humoring her, he did it nonetheless. He taught her how to waltz, gloved hand in gloved hand, lightly giving her space but picking her up and spinning her around to make her smile when she got frustrated or embarrassed she had stepped on his toes. It was natural, effortless, fun. 

Not like this.

Prince Armitage of Arkanis was said to be charming and polite. She wondered if he had forgotten to take his cordial in preparation for their meeting today, because she saw none of it.

Lord Plutt had devised a meeting between the two of them to get to know one another, hoping that maybe they would not need this ball to find a suitable match by preemptively getting the princess to see just  _ why  _ he was the frontrunner on so many a list of eligible bachelors. With his handsome smile and winning intellect, he could have the pick of any princess in the land. And it was clear that Rey would  _ not  _ be his choice.

First, Rey had  _ disastrously  _ made the tea splatter all over his crisp white travel wear, causing the Captain of his guard - a tall, intimidating woman - to give her a death glare as she cleaned up the mess. Next, they spoke of politics and governing. He believed a ruler should have absolute control, she believed in the people being counseled to govern. They could not agree on art, nor music, nor fashion, nor literature. The two monarchs had nothing in common, but they were able to keep up the charade of their civility until Rey made one egregious mistake over a sip of tea.

“What are some Arkanian pastimes in which you like to participate, Prince Armitage?”

His face turned as red as a boiling kettle with a steaming scowl to match. “ _ Prince...Armitage!?”  _ He stood up and rubbed his temples in frustration, channeling his anger as so to not lose his composure. “How  _ dare  _ you address me as anything less than  _ Your Royal Majesty _ you uncultured swine of a woman!  You call yourself a princess when you don't even have a grasp of basic noble etiquette?"

“I beg your pardon,  _ Your Royal Majesty, _ but it was an honest mistake!” Rey exclaimed, not backing down and without a shred of remorse in her voice.

“I can see now, Lord Plutt, that you have done a most miserable job of raising this poor, ill-mannered young woman. Chandrila is a  _ most  _ uncivilized kingdom and if the ruling figure is this downright insulting, I would like nothing to do with its common people! I don’t know how you stand it, but I shall be taking leave.” He stormed out of the drawing room. “Phasma, prepare the carriage.”

“Yes, my liege.” The tall woman with the dark cloak and the shiny silver breastplate looked at Rey with a scoff and turned on her heel. She could have sworn she heard the woman mutter  _ scum  _ as she walked by, but that could never be proven.

Maybe Lord Plutt was groveling behind them like a penitent sinner, but Rey sank back into her chair, secretly relieved. She stared at the ceiling, wondering if she could endure any more of this useless matchmaking. How could she force herself to accept a husband from such a small group of men? She couldn’t fall in love with a man in one night, that was preposterous! Love needs time to grow, to develop, to blossom, one ball is not enough time to get to know a person! How could she fall in love with someone she didn’t even know?

Unless...Yes.

She could fake it with someone she trusted. Pretend to fall in love, then call the whole thing off! But who? She didn’t know any princes well enough to believe they would keep her secret. Poe was too well known, and Finn would never be allowed in the ballroom.

There was still someone. Kylo Ren. But would he agree?

She sped out of the drawing room and up to her chambers, imploring Rose and Paige to get her out of her frilly purple gown into the simplest dress she owned, inconspicuous and unassuming.

Taking the secret passage in the bookcase she had secretly devised as her getaway path to the stables, she once again thought about how she was running away from her problems. But she was good at it, and she would continue to be good at it, and  _ find a way out of this. _

She reached the stable, where Finn, the Royal Coachman, was waiting for her.

“Rey?” He said, looking confused. I didn’t realize you had an appearance today, don’t you think you should be wearing a nicer gown than that?”

“I don’t. Prepare Bantha please. I need her.” 

“I see...” Finn wondered aloud, noting the soft blue and pretty embroidery. “Not a riding habit, but a good choice.”You could ruin the dress if you’re not careful, but Bantha was just cleaned so it shouldn’t get dirty.”

“Let it be ruined, I should like nothing more right now.” She rolled her eyes as she mounted. “If anyone asks I’m weeping in my room over  _ His Royal Majesty _ . Don’t let anyone follow me. I need to go somewhere important.”

“Important, by any chance, meaning the stable boy?”

“Meaning  _ none of your business. _ ” She hissed, speeding off at a canter as fast as she could towards Snoke’s Manor.

\---

Kylo was nowhere to be found within the stable itself, so she tried the kitchen. All she found was a nice fire in the hearth and a makeshift workbench at the table, mechanical tools set around an intricately decorated music box. Rey sat at a chair, looking at it. She was entranced by it, and she wanted to see what song it played. Surely it had to be as beautiful as its craftsmanship…

_ “Don’t touch that.”   _ Her wrist was sharply seized by a large hand, much larger than her own, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Slowly she peered up into the face of the Kitchen Boy, breathing heavily with intense flecks of warm gold shimmering in his brown eyes. Slowly, he stepped back, and bowed. “My apologies, Your Highness, I wasn’t expecting to see you here again.”

“It’s alright, Kylo.” She said. “And please, I told you.  _ Rey. _ ”

“Alright...Rey.” He sounded out the name on his tongue. “Forgive me, I just prepared the master for his afternoon nap. I wasn’t expecting to find you here with my most prized possession.”

“Did you make this?” Her eyes were alight at his words.

“No, it was my mother’s. The only thing I have left from her. It’s kept me comfort on many a night, but alas, it has worn out. I can’t get it to work.”

“Nonsense! Nothing is ever really beyond repair. I could fix it for you.”

“That isn’t necessary, my lady. I couldn’t possibly repay you.”

“What if you could though?” Her eyes were wide up at him now.

“What do you mean?”

“Please, sit, Kylo. Allow me to explain.” He did as he was commanded by his monarch, but not in the chair next to her, as she gestured. He kept his proper distance.

“Have you ever been to a ball?” She asked picking up his music box and beginning to tinker with it.

“No.”

“Would you like to come to one, in two weeks’ time?”

“I don’t see how that would be possible.”

“I’m inviting you, that’s how.” She gave him a soft, reassuring smile as she worked. “You see, I need to find a husband before I can be crowned Queen on my twentieth birthday. I do not wish to be married, but I think I may have a way out of it, if someone I were to know and trust would be the one I selected.

“Are you...asking me to be your prince for a night so you can pretend to fall in love with me and then part ways?” He asked, furrowing his brow.

“Yes.”

“And you want this in exchange for fixing my music box.”

“That,” She paused, as she put down the screwdriver when she finished. “And your freedom.”

“I do not understand, my lady.”

She wound the music box to see if it was working. “At the end of the ball, after I have chosen my prince, said prince will flee mysteriously into the night, never to be heard from again. I shall be heartbroken, of course, but time will go on and Lord Plutt will see what a disastrous venture all this was. So, when we have finished our dance and our courtship at the stroke of midnight, you will be given safe passage to whatever destination you wish and a small fortune of gold coins, away from Snoke, to start over and live your life.”

He swallowed hard. “I...I do not wish to be known as the man who jilted his princess. Especially one so beautiful and compassionate as you, Your Hi-  _ Lady Rey _ .”

She blushed at his words. “You shan’t. No one will know your identity, and in a year’s time they’ll barely remember you. You’ll have a marvelous life in a new land, and you’ll have done the kingdom a great service by allowing me to rule  _ alone. _ ”

She offered him the music box. “This plays such a lovely, haunting tune. I’m happy you’re the one to take care of it.” 

He smiled at her. “This means I have to agree to your terms, do I not?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I don’t get to make decisions for myself often.” He grabbed the music box from her hands. “Lady Rey, you have yourself a deal.”


	3. The Touch of a Hand

Rey never expected herself to be sneaking around in peasant clothing to teach her future prince how to dance, but here she was. She and Kylo fit in lessons for the ball during the hours that Snoke napped every afternoon. In exchange for spending every morning with a potential suitor - no matter how obnoxious they may be - Rey was able to get supervised riding time with Rose and Paige instead of the palace guards, allowing the three of them to give Kylo the proper etiquette lessons he would need to pull this grand scheme off. He worked hard at them, and seemed to be a natural despite his constantly cinder-covered hands.

They had been at it for a week now and Rey was getting a bit frustrated with his dancing, however. He kept stepping on her feet or tripping over his ungainly long legs through reels and minuets. Perhaps they would take leave of the dance floor and leave the dancing to a simple waltz.

“Now.” Rey said, remembering the boy who had taught her the same dance years ago. “The waltz is not as complicated as many think. Think of it is a duel of compassion and care. Always look in your opponent's eyes, and above all be gentle.”

“And then how do I...hold you?”

“You take her right hand, because women are always right!” Rose chimed in, causing them to chuckle.

“And the other hand on your waist?”

Rey nodded. He bit his lip, unsure of how best to hold her without it being awkward. He hesitated a bit, but placed his hand on her waist gingerly, and clasped their hands together. Rey could feel a bond between them as soon as their hands touched - an unspeakable air as his eyes stared directly into hers. She wondered if he could feel the same.

Whatever he was feeling, his nerves took over and he looked at his feet once again. Yes, the tension between them seemed unbearable, but if this was going to work, he’d need to keep the contact.

“Eyes up here, Kylo.” She reminded him, her heart picking up its pace as he looked at her once more. “Paige would you keep the pace please?”

“Of course. Remember to start with a sway.”

They nodded and began with a simple step, Paige’s  _ one-two-threes  _ keeping them in line. But as they continued, Kylo surprisingly took the lead, speeding up rather elegantly and twirling Rey around the kitchen. The world around them fell away, as if it had suddenly become evening, and all she could feel was his arms around her, the swirls of her peasant skirts, the music in her head that seemed to match his own. She was left breathless -  _ she  _ a princess, breathless for this  _ stable boy  _ of all people. But she didn’t care. He was going to be the perfect prince to seal her plan in place, so long as he could do this once more when the time arrived.

\---

Rose and Paige had given the couple an applause at the end of the dance and declared it  _ the one  _ as soon as they had finished. They chatted about it while Rose took Ben’s measurements for his formal clothing.

“So after our big dance in front of everyone we could retire to the library or gardens for the evening.” Rey suggested. “It will take prying eyes off of us and give the illusion that I am quite captivated with you, so much so that you steal my attention.”

“I should like that very much.” He said with a smile. “Lady Rose, do you have to measure me so  _ intently?” _

Rose looked up at him from her position holding a tape measure to the inside of his thighs. “Yes, actually. Since you can’t get away to the tailor for your master, this is the one chance we have. Be thankful he’ll be able to whip you up something in a week.” She switched to the other side, taking note of the plain black fabric that made up his breeches. “What do you say we get you in some color, hmm? A bright red might be nice.”

“No. Absolutely not.” He spat. “Black is all I wear.”

“Why, because Snoke tells you you can’t get your clothes dirty?”

“I…” He stammered. “I never..”

“Rose, please don’t pester him so.” Rey sighed. “There are ways we can make black ornate and intricate if that is what you are most comfortable in, Kylo. Besides, he needs to look the part. What shall his official royal backstory be, Paige?”

“Actually, instead of writing one, I found one that checks out.” She grabbed her notes and cleared her throat. “Prince Benjamin Solo, of Alderaan.”

“What?” Rey gasped. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am.” Paige stated. “Upon the siege of the Alderaan palace, the King was murdered and the Queen survived, but went into exile. Most people believe that Prince Ben was taken by the usurpers, never to be seen again, but he was never declared dead. The Queen has even held out hope for her son to be found again.”

Rey thought of the lovely night in her childhood she had spent at the Alderaan Palace, and her stomach went in knots. What if that boy had been Prince Ben? She could never know for sure, but it felt too close to home to try. She shouldn’t be taking advantage of the tragedy. “Paige, we shouldn’t. We’re playing a dangerous game as it is.”

“Oh come now, Rey! Why not go with this instead of a story that someone could possibly see through? That way when he has to leave at the end of the night, he can go into hiding for  _ political  _ reasons instead of matters of the heart!”

Kylo spoke up now. “I like that. I told you, Lady Rey, I did not want to be known as the man who broke his princess’ heart. This is a better story to tell.”

“But it could put you in danger.”

“I live my life in danger every day with the tyrant in this household. The amount of times I’d been beaten within an inch of my life as an adolescent? The damage he’s put in my brain with his mocking and taunting and scolding? Rey,  _ please _ .” He pleaded. “Let me have this.”

It was her turn to accept a bargain now. She couldn’t resist his round brown eyes giving her that look once again. “Since it’s what you want.”


	4. The Brush of a Nose

Tonight was the night. The grand ball in the hopes of getting the Crown Princess engaged. Rey was giddy at the thought of seeing Kylo again. Both of them would have their freedom by the nights end, and it was a thrilling prospect. Yet the thrill was offset by the fact that she would most likely never see him again…

No matter. Ironically, this was not the night for sentimentality and wistfulness. It was a night that called for action and discipline and concentration. Starting with the apology she was set to give Prince Armitage of Arkanis.

Rey smoothed her light blue gown and patted the flowers in her hair, making sure she appeared at her best when facing him. “Your Royal Majesty?”

He turned back from conversing with Phasma and greeted her with a smug smile. “Ah, if it isn’t Her Highness herself!  Have you returned to spill your drink on me once again? What is it tonight? Wine? Champagne?”

“Allow me to apologize.” She said with a curtsey. He was testing her, but if all went well tonight, playing the docile maiden would be well worth it. “My behavior was, indeed out of line. I did not familiarize myself with Arkanian social customs prior to our first meeting, and that is entirely my fault. I am also a bit clumsy. But I appreciate you looking past that and honoring us with your presence.”

"I trust you'll be more prudent this evening,  _ Princess _ ." He snickered. "I had my tailor come up with a darker color for tonight’s festivities as soon as I saw your name on the guest list. Charcoal grey.”

“It suits you.” Rey said through a feigned smile.

“I think maybe it would be wise if you scoped out the other princesses in attendance, my liege.” Phasma said, with condescension to her tone.

“Absolutely right, Captain, how brilliant.” He bent down and whispered in Rey’s ear. "Perhaps you should dance with  _ him _ , your highness, he's wearing all black, and clearly prepared for your inadequacies.”

She turned around to see who he was gesturing to. There, at the other end of the ballroom, stood Kylo - no,  _ Benjamin  _ now, announced as the heir to Alderaan and making the crowd gasp. He was outfitted in black, yes, but there was some fine gold embroidery on the front of his coat, with trim to match. A purple sash crossed his chest - the color of House Organa of Alderaan. He was clean and his hair was well coiffed.

He looked every inch the prince Rey had dreamed of meeting, but never expected to at an event like this. 

She smirked back to Prince Armitage. “As a matter of fact, Your Royal Highness, I think I shall.”

Rey walked over to Ben-for-the-evening, and the crowd gasped. He bowed and took her hand in his, kissing it gently. “Your Highness. Princess Aurelia. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

She blushed, unsure if it was something she had conditioned herself to do or if his charms were working a little too well.

“Would you do me the honor of a dance?” He said, offering her his hand.

“I would love that.” She said with a curtsey. And away they went.

It felt to Rey as if they were floating above it all, just the two of them. Her, lost in the golden dust of the stars in his eyes, and him just as taken with her. “You're an angel.” He whispered to her.

“That's not true.” She said. “If I were I would have saved you sooner.”

“But then we couldn't have saved each other.” He gave her a small smile.

The dance was over with all too quickly, and he offered her his arm once again. “To the garden, Princess Aurelia?”

“I should like nothing more, Prince Benjamin.”

\---

Among the swans and the roses, they spoke of everything and nothing. They agreed on politics and governing, on art, on music, on fashion, on literature. The monarch and the stable boy, for all of their differences, had much in common, and they had no problem keeping up the charade of their infatuation until Rey realized she had made one egregious mistake 

She had fallen in love.

Kylo was a prince regardless of his social status - she knew that in her heart. He should be like this all the time - tall and regal and proud. She wanted to keep him here, declare her as her prince  _ for real  _ and never let him go. But she would have to. 

“You know,” He smiled as he spoke. “I like the name Ben. Maybe I’ll keep it.”

“I hope you do. I like calling you by it,  _ Ben. _ ” She sounded the name out once more and giggled.

“It sounds like music in your voice. Say it again?”

“Ben.” She repeated. “Ben.” She leaned towards him playfully, but his lips caught her eye and she felt herself leaning even more towards them.

She was caught in magnetic pull, inching ever slower in the goal of making their lips meet. They were so close, their noses brushing, when the chimes of midnight began to ring out.

“I need to go.” Ben -  _ Kylo _ , really, she should remind herself - pulled away at the loud bells’ sound. Rey, stumbling and fumbling over her dress, ran after him.

“Wait, Ben, it doesn’t-”

He stopped and turned back. “Rey, Your Highness, my princess. I can’t thank you enough. Before I go, I want you to have this.” He pulled a small, ornate box out of a pocket in his cloak.

“If that’s what I think it is, I couldn’t possibly-”

“ _ Please. _ ” He bowed and offered it to her. “I need to start over, I can’t keep living with the false hope I’ll find them again. I have you, you’re all the hope that I needed. I must bid you goodnight, my lady. You’re going to make a magnificent queen one day, I know it.”

With that, he turned around and disappeared into the night, as they had planned. Only Rey hadn’t expected his departure to hurt so much.

Dejected, she held the box in her hands and opened it, the haunting melody causing tears to fall down her face as she made her way back to the ballroom. But in the way of the doors stood the former Queen Leia Organa of Alderaan. Rey’s heart thundered at the trouble she was about to get into, and she practically collapsed into a curtsey.

“Your Majesty, my deepest apologies for the night. I can explain-”

“My son gave that to you?” She cried, rushing towards Rey.

“Your son?” Rey looked up at her, unexpectedly meeting her eyes. “Your Majesty, forgive me, but that was not your son.”

“If that man you were with, as tall as the late King Han, with my hair and eyes, announced as  _ Prince Benjamin Solo _ gave you that music box, he is who you say he is, indeed. And I should very much like to meet him.”


	5. Sealed with a Kiss

Rey and Queen Leia ran to the carriage that had been summoned for Ben to find it empty, with Finn and Poe still waiting there for him. Snoke must have intercepted their plan, and they all rushed to the manor in hot pursuit. 

The lord smugly answered the door and allowed them inside. “Is there any reason that you all so wish to see  _ me  _ at a late hour of Her Royal Highness’ most special night?” The old man grinned sinisterly, showing rows of crooked yellow teeth. “Has the princess decided that  _ I  _ may be her chosen suitor?”

Rey gritted her teeth at that response. “Where are you hiding Ben Solo?”

“There’s no one here by that name.”

“Fine, then where are you hiding my son? Whom you call Kylo Ren?” Leia snapped. “Does that ring a bell? The one you, my father’s  _ most trusted advisor  _ stole from us on the most tragic night of my life? You destroyed  _ everything  _ I had, Snoke! And we’re not going to let you destroy this kingdom and our lives any further. We know you couldn’t possibly live alone here.”

“What proof do you have that this young man is who you say, hmm?”

Rey pulled out the delicate box from her pocket and wound the tune.

“ _ Across the Stars _ .” Leia said. “It was composed for my parents’ wedding processional and every Alderaanian would recognize it, despite our fraught political state. Your stable boy had this in his possession.”

Snoke looked at the object incredulously. “That’s...impossible.”

“Captain Dameron, seize him please.”

Among the clatter of Snoke’s arrest, Rey could hear a mechanical rumbling from the door to the hall, and soon enough, there was the man in question, bursting through the door after he’d picked the lock.

“I didn’t think you’d come back, Rey.” He said, rushing towards her and kneeling at her feet. “I should have known you were my hope, I shouldn’t have listened to him, but I heard the music box and I  _ knew. _ ”

“Shh, Ben. It’s alright.” Rey combed her fingers through his hair, which was now disheveled, and his dress clothing torn. 

“But I’m  _ not  _ the prince. I’m Kylo Ren. Do you honestly think and insist I’m Ben Solo?”

“Because  _ I  _ know you are.” Leia spoke up, and stepped forward as she looked upon the form of her lost son.

He looked up at her, into her eyes - the pair of eyes they shared, and Rey could tell he knew who she was.

“You’re...you’re alive.” He rose to his feet and embraced her now. “How I’ve missed you so, mother.”

“I have you back...my son is back. All thanks to you, Rey.” She smiled at her, no trace of anger at the scheme, just relief and happiness.

“Rey...the girl, you...you were the girl. I taught  _ you  _ to dance!”

Rey’s eyes went wide. “You...you were him all along.” She was able to mold Kylo Ren into her perfect prince because deep down he was Ben Solo, the one she had been comparing men to all her life.

He bit his lip in reply. “So...what shall we do now?”

She took a deep breath, “Marriage is still on the table. You  _ are  _ the prince I officially selected at the ball, of course. But only if you want to.”

“You should take the offer.” Leia teased him. “I don’t have political power anymore, but if I did, I would order you as your queen. Now I can only order you as your mother - but that holds twice the weight.”

He smirked. “I don’t get to make decisions for myself often. I suppose I should expect that to change.” He grabbed the music box from her hands, but placed it in Leia’s own. He swept Rey into an embrace, grabbing her cheeks in both his hands. “Crown Princess Aurelia, you have yourself a deal.”

The kiss he used to pledge his love was sweeter than anything Rey could have imagined, and she once again felt like she was flying in the arms of her love.

 

The engagement was announced the very next day. Both Ben and Leia came to live in the palace with Rey - Leia supplanting Unkar Plutt as Rey’s royal advisor. Snoke was tried and executed for his crimes, and after they let the past die, Ben and Rey were ready to assume their place on the throne.

They were married on a crisp fall morning, and their coronation took place the following month. She smiled as she looked out into the cheering crowds from their balcony, her ceremonial dress covered with her light blue cloak.

“You just  _ had  _ to dress in black today, hmm my prince?” She teased.

He smirked. “It was you who said that it can be made ornate and intricate, and I have made it so.” He pointed at the shiny silver buttons and embroidery, as well as his blue sash. “We’re opposites, yet we match.”

“Yes.” She said with a matching smile as she linked her hand in his. “Quite like us as a pair.”

He turned and began waving to the crowd - tall and regal and proud as she had always envisioned him.

“Your people love you, Rey.” He said. “You’re their hope, like you were mine.”

“No, Ben.  _ Our  _ people love  _ us  _ and  _ we  _ are their hope. Like we were each other’s. We’re going to give them a new order. A bright future that they deserve.”

He blushed, but then stop and turned to her. “Well then, let’s give them something to look forward to.”

And with that, he embraced her and pulled her into the most passionate kiss the kingdom had ever seen.

In Rey’s eyes, he could not have handled the situation more perfectly.


End file.
